


The wet dream before Christmas - Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Fandom
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italic are adapted quotes from movies/tv series.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

 

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. Erik Lehnsherr, a.k.a Magneto, was reclining, seemingly asleep. Holly tiptoed in the living room, thinking to nudge him to see if he really was sleeping but just as she reached, his voice rose. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Holly stilled and giggled. “And why not?”

“Because there are always consequences, dear. Always," he sternly said, opening his eyes to stare at her. He detailed Holly from head to toe and held back a laugh when he saw the bunny slippers. “Hmmm, I see fashion has changed!”

“Shut up, they’re warm,” Holly hissed. “And you’re the one sleeping with a leather coat on. Yeah, uh huh! Stay there, I need coffee for this,” she added as she slipped out to the kitchen. She prepared a pot of coffee quickly, getting milk, cream and sugar ready while it brewed, unwrapping a couple of muffins. She set up a tray and brought everything over to the living room, where Erik was sitting forward now, his elbows on his knees. “Are you okay?” Holly asked.

“Long day. Long week. Long year,” he sighed.

“Do you want whiskey in your coffee? You look like you need it.”

Erik looked up and detailed her again from head to toe. “I’d rather have you. There’s nothing like a beautiful woman to soothe the ache in man’s soul.”

Holly chuckled. “So you want to fuck me to feel better?” she smirked. She stared at him up and down and licked her lips.

Seeing her assessing look, Erik smiled. “ _I’ll show you mine if you show me yours_.”

Holly strolled over to him, intent on straddling his lap but Erik was quick and stood up, turning her around and wrapping his arm around her waist. His mouth to her ear, he made her sway, then pressed his erection on her. “So, do you propose a lot of men like this?” he asked.

“I’m pretty sure you offered to show me yours first!” Holly protested as she gripped his arms. He made her let go and opened her robe, his hands gliding on her shoulders to push it down. He leaned down and kissed her neck slowly, from the front to the back, licking along her spine. Holly moaned softly and wavered on her feet. “Are you...are you just here to tease me or…?”

She didn’t have time to finish that Erik growled in her ear, reaching down between her legs, his other hand gripping her hair. He tugged it back while he stroked her clit with his fingers. “Patience, dear,” he murmured. He gently bit down on her neck while his fingers worked her, circling her nub, sometimes pressing on it, until he finally pushed a finger in her wet entrance. Holly stiffened and cried out, then rolled her hips as he pumped in and out, his thumb still toying with her.

“Erik, please...right there!” she begged, her hand gripping his forearm. She tried to make him go in deeper but he wouldn’t have it. Holly squirmed, her knees buckling and she starting heaving, so Erik braced his arm around her, pressing himself against her back, and upped the pace of his fingers, bringing her to a resounding orgasm. Holly screamed and flailed a bit in his arms so Erik bent at the knees, slowly bringing her to the floor. He chuckled as he undressed, shedding his jacket and hauling off his t-shirt, then pushing down his pants. He knelt behind Holly and grazed her back with his fingers.

“Have you had enough, dear?” he asked.

Holly snapped her head back to him. “Are you kidding me?” she panted.

Erik laughed and smacked her ass, gripping her hips. “On your hands and knees, Holly,” he commanded. He watched Holly slowly pushed herself up, and he positioned himself behind her, one hand on the small of her back, the other gripping his cock. He teased her slit, coating himself in her juices before pressing in. Holly whined and stiffened so he slowed down. “I thought you wanted me to show you mine?” he asked.

“Shut up,” she growled. “Just...do it.”

Chuckling lowly, Erik braced himself on her hips and slammed in all the way up to the hilt, bottoming out on the first thrust. Holly tried to grip the carpet but there was nothing for her to grip. She whimpered and her insides clenched around his cock already, Erik hissing behind her. “Now that’s what I call soothing,” he crooned. “A tight little cunt just for me,” he murmured as he started thrusting slow, leaving a moment for Holly to adjust. When she reached back and gripped her hand over his, her head turning to him, he grinned and started thrusting faster, deeper, pushing on her back so she’d lean lower.

Holly’s eyes rolled back as Erik rammed in and out of her, feeling the carpet burn her knees. She hissed but didn’t stop him, instead concentrating on that huge cock of his. She was sure to die before he was done but she didn’t care. Dying in ecstasy was probably the best way to go. She laughed at the thought, Erik smacking her ass.

“Did I miss anything, dear?” he grunted.

“Just thinking you’d fuck me to death and I’d probably die happy!” she panted. Erik laughed and pushed in harder, faster, deeper, his flesh slapping into her ass. He reached down, leaning over her and his fingers found her swollen clit. He knew he couldn’t last, seeing how tight she was but there was no way she wouldn’t come again before he did.

“Then come, dear, let’s get to that sweet death together,” he growled, letting go of her hip to grip her hair. He tugged and brought her up against him while his fingers worked her, slamming in and out of her body like it was the last thing he’d ever do. On the crest of his own orgasm, he pinched Holly’s clit, he let go of her hair to reach up to her breasts, teasing her pert nipples one after the other, then leaned, going in for the kill. “Now that I’ve shown you mine, show me how gorgeous you are when you come, Holly,” he cooed before licking her ear.

Holly’s eyes snapped open and her jaw dropped as she let out a deafening scream, climaxing as Erik pounded into her like a madman. She fell forward, bracing herself on her arms while he slammed himself a few more times, finding his own release in a low growl. He pulled out and collapsed by her side, panting. Holly nestled against him, trembling. “We should get upstairs. Carpet burn’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” she giggled.

Erik chuckled and they moved as he wrapped her in her robe, picking her up in his arms. He carried her to her room, almost throwing her on the bed. “Give me a few minutes to recuperate and I’ll make you scream again,” he grinned.

With a smile, Holly picked up her phone and sent a text to Ivy.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

She turned around to see Erik had fallen asleep, softly snoring beside her. She put her head on his shoulder and soon followed him into slumber.


End file.
